


Wasting time, lost in love

by Furianera



Category: Urban Strangers (Band)
Genre: A little bit of pining, AU, Idiots in Love, M/M, Smut, loads of feelings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:26:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furianera/pseuds/Furianera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ad Alex importa solo delle cose importanti, le sciocchezze non lo scalfiscono. Genn si chiede se sia nella lista delle cose a cui valga la pena prestare attenzione e quanta attenzione davvero si merita nella sua mente. Se lo chiede spesso. <br/>Forse dovrebbe smetterla.</p><p>Genn/Alex. AU. Quel che c'è tra Alex e Genn va avanti dalle medie, ma nessuno ha ben chiaro cosa sia. Nemmeno loro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasting time, lost in love

**Author's Note:**

> Una cosa easy, un esperimento perché mi andava. #colpadiHalsey  
> Per Anna <3 Sperando ti tenga un po' di compagnia.

L'auto entra con calma nel vialetto e dalla finestra della camera di Gennaro sale il rumore della ghiaia che scricchiola sotto gli pneumatici. Prende il cellulare dal comodino proprio quando vibra per il messaggio di Alessio, con l'altra mano afferra le sue vecchie All Star scucite ai lati e cerca di fare il più piano possibile mentre scende le scale, mettendo con calma esagerata un piede dopo l'altro sugli scalini. Quando gira la chiave nella porta d'entrata e la serratura scatta trattiene il respiro e resta immobile alcuni istanti, gli occhi sbarrati, il corpo teso.

No, nessuno sembra essersi svegliato.

Torna a respirare solo quando si richiude la porta alle spalle e si dirige a passo veloce verso la macchina che l'aspetta, il motore acceso che fa le fusa. Sale senza dire nulla e Alex parte subito, mentre lui è ancora girato a cercare la cintura.

L'orologio sul cruscotto segna l'una e mezza, la città è deserta e tutta per loro. Sorridono, Alex con lo sguardo rivolto alla strada, Genn che guarda le maniche bistrattate della sua felpa che tira fino a coprirgli le nocche.

Non smette mai di farli sentire incredibilmente vivi questa storia dell'uscire tardi la notte, di nascosto, e rifugiarsi in qualche posto abbandonato da Dio ad ammazzare il tempo insieme fino alle prime luci dell'alba.

Alessio alza il volume della radio quando imboccano l'autostrada e poi preme l'acceleratore, mentre Genn abbassa il finestrino e lascia scivolare fuori il braccio che si agita nel vento come se ci nuotasse dentro.

"Put us together, how they gonna stop both us? Whatever she lacks, I'm right over her shoulder--".

Gennaro ride forte, comincia a cantare agitandosi sul sedile e muovendo le mani a tempo. Anche Alex si lascia prendere dal ritmo e lo segue con il capo, poi decide che è il momento di salutare il suo migliore amico.

"Pronto per l'ultimo anno?" gli chiede con tono fintamente entusiasta, come fosse un genitore che cerca di infondere un po' di coraggio nello scorbutico figlio adolescente.

La prima risposta che riceve è uno schiaffo sul braccio e subito dopo un: "Vaffanculo, cominci due giorni più tardi, fa' meno il montato".

"Sì, il giorno del mio compleanno, pensa che culo" ribatte.

Gennaro si gira completamente verso di lui - prima che si appoggi alla portiera con la schiena Alex fa scattare la chiusura – e parla con uno dei suoi sorrisi sarcastici. "Sei tornato oggi dalle vacanze, puoi sfoggiare l'abbronzatura e la maggiore età tutte in una volta. Sarà un trionfale rientro".

"E magari il ragazzo più carino della scuola mi noterà passare nei corridoi".

"Senza alcun dubbio".

Ridono piano, Genn guarda per un po' la strada che si stende deserta davanti a loro e che gli compare mano a mano che i fari la illuminano. Manca ancora un po'.

"E la Grecia com'era?" chiede poi.

Alex si stringe nelle spalle, appoggia il gomito sinistro alla portiera. "Tanto bianco e azzurro e Nando che dimentica il portafogli a casa e quindi io che devo pagargli tutti i mojito. Casa com'era?".

Genn fa spallucce allo stesso modo e si lancia contro il sedile, abbassa la testa per nascondersi sotto il suo ciuffo schiarito dal sole dell'estate. _Solita merda_. "Mi sono lasciato con Claudia".

"Davvero?".

Annuisce serafico. "Mi ha lasciato lei".

"Ahia".

Di nuovo scrolla le spalle, fa no con la testa una volta. "No, non davvero".

"Pensavo ti piacesse" gli dice con tono sorpreso Alex.

"Sì, ma-- Non so. Capito, no?".

"Mmh".

Quando fanno così – e lo fanno praticamente quasi sempre – Genn ogni volta pensa a Nando che li guarda sconvolto, seduto a cavalcioni su una sedia al contrario mentre fanno colazione dopo che era rimasto a dormire a casa loro. Ancora mezzo addormentato aveva colto solo l'ultima parte della loro conversazione che Gennaro non ricorda nemmeno più, li aveva fissati con gli occhi sgranati e "ma voi vi capite anche?" aveva chiesto. Loro due si erano guardati, poi avevano guardato lui e non avevano risposto, non avendo la più pallida idea di quale fosse il problema.

Il primo era stato Nando, poi Antonio – "ma che cazzo di lingua parlate? Ce la fate a fare le persone normali?" - e anche Claudia una volta gli aveva detto che facevano paura.

"Sembra vi leggiate nella mente. O che abbiate tipo un linguaggio tutto vostro, che capite solo voi. Fate impressione".

Così un po' aveva cominciato a farci caso, ed effettivamente erano strani. Glielo dice sempre anche sua sorella Amelia, ed è così che li chiama. "Voi strani cenate con noi?" esordisce quando passano i pomeriggi nella sua cameretta ed è quasi ora di ordinare la pizza.

Ad Alex non ne ha mai parlato, è certo che si sia scordato il commento di suo fratello come quello di chiunque altro gliel'abbia fatto notare dieci secondi dopo averlo sentito perché alla fine non gli importa. Ad Alex importa solo delle cose importanti, le sciocchezze non lo scalfiscono. Genn si chiede se sia nella lista delle cose a cui valga la pena prestare attenzione e quanta attenzione davvero si merita nella sua mente. Se lo chiede spesso.

Forse dovrebbe smetterla.

"All I need in this life of sin is me and my girlfriend. Down to ride till the very end--".

 

Gennaro agita il pacchetto di sigarette per capire meglio quante gliene sono rimaste, ma perde subito il conto e prende la terza della serata scrollando le spalle. Sistema meglio le gambe incrociate prima di scivolare giù dal cofano della macchina dove si è seduto e prende un tiro guardando Alex che tira sassi in acqua quanto più lontano può, quasi volesse prendere la luna e riuscendo solo a far disperdere il suo riflesso in cerchi luminosi.

"Ma com'è che ci siamo arrivati all'ultimo anno?" gli chiede qualche sasso più tardi.

Genn prende un tiro bello profondo e poi butta fuori tutto, ma l'ansia gli rimane dentro in qualche modo, gli si aggrappa alle pareti interne e continua a scalpitargli nel petto non appena si tocca l'argomento.

"Ne so quanto te, ma smettiamo di parlarne se no mi sale l'ansia per gli esami".

"Sempre che arriviamo pure a quelli".

"Vaffanculo, Alex".

Alessio ride della sua risata spensierata che non cambia mai, è sempre quella di un bimbo divertito da quando l'ha conosciuto in prima media e probabilmente se la porta dietro da molto prima.

Da prima di lui. Perché deve esserci stato un Alessio prima di Gennaro, anche se Gennaro non si ricorda affatto come fosse la vita prima di Alex, quindi ogni tanto dubita ci sia effettivamente stata.

"Non siete così disgraziati da non fare nulla per il mio compleanno, vero?".

Genn alza le mani e le mostra in segno di resa, le maniche allargate che gli scivolano giù per i polsi sottili. "Io non so niente".

Alessio ride di nuovo, forte questa volta – Genn si sente riempito da quel suono, come se non ci fossero le sporadiche macchina che passano sul cavalcavia o i sassi che rompono l'equilibrio dell'acqua e i grilli, ma solo la sua risata che sente colmarlo fino all'orlo.

"Quanto sei bugiardo" dice poi Alex senza girarsi, ma tirando l'ennesima pietra tonda.

"Ma a me non puoi dire cazzate, lo sai".

Genn affonda la testa nelle gambe incrociate, chinandosi più che può. Il cappuccio della felpa gli cade sulla testa e i capelli gli si spargono davanti alla vista e spera che tutto questo serva a nascondere il sorriso ampio che non riesce proprio a trattenere.

 

*

 

La parete di vetro di fronte a lui attutisce ogni suono, le urla cacciate mentre ci si butta in acqua, il rumore della superficie infranta quando vi si entra in collisione nel tuffo, lo scroscio di quella che esce dalla cascata larga e sottile che si rigetta nella parte più profonda della piscina; anche i colori risultano meno intensi ai suoi occhi, filtrati, opacizzati, come se fossero un qualcosa di lontano e lui non fosse davvero lì.

Osserva da lì dietro l'entrata di Alex – la sua felpa tutta attorcigliata alla testa per fare in modo che non veda nulla, le mani tese verso Antonio e Leo che lo strattonano per guidarlo verso il bordo della piscina.

Quando lo buttano in acqua dopo avergli tolto il cappuccio con un gesto manesco e aver urlato "buon compleanno!", Gennaro ride, appena senza fiato quando Alessio riemerge togliendosi i capelli e il cloro dagli occhi – ne sente riecheggiare il suono, il suo fiato appannare la vetrata.

Continua a perdersi nelle immagini che gli scorrono davanti come la scena di un film – tutti che si buttano in acqua, Leo che porta la torta seguito dagli altri con tutte le bottiglie di vodka ice e altre cose a caso che hanno buttato nel carrello quel pomeriggio al supermercato, Alex che lascia che gli vengano fatti gli auguri da tutta la gente che è venuta, che la conosca o meno, le casse e il computer che cominciano ad emettere musica a cassa dritta che con i suoi bassi fa vibrare il vetro.

Genn lo sfiora con la punta delle dita e ridacchia piano pensando alle sue titubanze quando si erano riuniti per organizzare la cosa – "ma non è che ci sono le telecamere?". "Ma che cazzo, ti pare che in questa città si sprechino a mettere le telecamere alla piscina comunale?". "E se ci beccano comunque? Faremo un macello assurdo". "E' per Alex, Cristo! Se anche ci scoprono basta dire che è per lui e non solo ci dicono di continuare tranquilli, ma ce ne costruiscono una nuova di piscina, apposta per la festa".

Mentre si perde nella sua testa e il suo sguardo diviene vacuo e resistuisce immagini sfocate al cervello, non si accorge di Alessio che si è incamminato verso di lui, i jeans zuppi, il resto dei vestiti scomparsi, abbandonato da qualche parte in un gomitolo umido sul bordo della piscina, i capelli che giocciolano e spinge all'indietro con entrambe le mani.

Lo vede davvero solo quando si impone ai suoi occhi, un braccio appoggiato al vetro sopra la sua testa, e gli fa un cenno con la testa che nella loro lingua è interpretabile come un "che fai? Non vieni?".

Genn lo guarda e basta, non risponde in alcun modo. Deve piegare leggermente la testa all'indietro per farlo; si chiede se sia Alex che è diventato ancora più alto o lui che si rimpicciolisce invece di crescere, ma d'altronde davanti a tutto quello che è Alessio si è sempre sentito venire avvolto dalla sua presenza.

Poi senza pensarci troppo allunga la mano per toccare la vetrata, l'appoggia in corrispondenza del suo collo, lascia scivolare le dita giù come fanno le gioccioline d'acqua che percorrono il corpo di Alex.

Le segue con gli occhi e con le dita finché non arrivano al limite dei jeans scuri e scompaiono nella stoffa pregna d'acqua, poi rialza lo sguardo, vede quello serio e incuriosito di Alex che poi si allontana con dei lenti passi all'indietro prima di girarsi e correre.

 _Così ti ammazzi, cretino_ pensa subito Gennaro, poi realizza. Sta venendo da lui.

Si gira di scatto quando sente la porta antipanico che porta alla piscina venire spinta, vede di sfuggita la figura di Alessio che si appoggia alle pareti per non scivolare sui suoi piedi nudi e umidi e poi Gennaro vola via nella direzione opposta.

Corre più veloce che può, passa davanti agli spogliatoi, gira intorno a tutta la vetrata che racchiude la piscina centrale, ma quando arriva in prossimità della porta Alex ricompare e prima che possa fermarsi ci sbatte contro – "ahia, cazzo!". Chiude gli occhi e si preme una mano contro il naso, si piega in due nel dolore e Alex si china e gli accarezza le braccia.

"Oi?". _Tutto okay? Andavamo troppo veloci tutti e due, non dovevo bloccarmi così, però lo sai che ti prendo sempre, è inutile che scappi da me_.

Genn scuote la testa, poi si rimette dritto. Alex non lo lascia ancora andare, controlla che sia tutto intero, i suoi occhi scivolano su di lui con attenzione, lo sguardo minuzioso che si assicura che ogni particolare del suo Genn sia a posto, tutto ci sia.

C'è una luce strana però; forse è il modo in cui le sue labbra sono schiuse di poco, o il suo mento è sollevato e le sopracciglia corrugate. Sembra ci sia qualcosa di diverso, ma è sempre Alessio e questa sua espressione l'ha sempre avuta.

Sta per chiederglielo, sta per domandare cosa abbia visto in lui che sia riflesso in quel modo sul suo viso, ma si sente venire sollevato, sente piena e squillante nelle orecchie la risata di Alex e poi stanno volando.

Entrano in acqua con un suono assordante, e tutto è freddo e violento e azzurro, tranne Alex che è caldo e forte mentre lo stringe a sé nel tuffo; quando sbattono contro il fondo e si separano Gennaro sente subito la sua mancanza, si ritrova a pensare di voler rimanere laggiù per un bel po', tra l'acqua che piano piano non sembra più così gelida e il mosaico di piccole piastrelle blu e indaco.

Apre gli occhi quando sente i suoi polmoni cominciare a protestare e si dà una spinta con i piedi per risalire, guardando Alex che si agita già in superficie mentre lo cerca.

Gli arriva da dietro, e risalendo nota la linea ben definita della sua schiena, i muscoli delle spalle forti è pieni, le mani grandi che poco prima aveva su di sé. Ormai però è a galla e allora gli si butta addosso lo rimanda giù, sente le risate degli altri intorno a loro mentre si rimette dritto e nuota verso l'alto di nuovo.

Alex però lo tira per una caviglia; Genn guarda giù verso di lui e si lascia venir portato alla suo livello.

Si guardano, Genn ritrova quel qualcosa che ha visto prima, poi sparisce con Alex che gli prende la mano e lo riporta su.

Riemergono con le bocche che si aprono bisognose di aria e il suono dei respiri profondi che prendono.

"Genn, sei una tigre!" qualcuno lo canzona, ma Gennaro non reagisce e nemmeno si gira per vedere chi sia stato.

Alex ha ancora gli occhi nei suoi, ma lo stanno trascinando via da lui e Gennaro non riesce a vedere cosa ci sia lì dentro, cosa sta cercando di dirgli, cos'è che gli fa formicolare la pelle nei punti in cui l'ha toccato.

 

*

 

Il fatto è che Gennaro non è il tipo che entra in acqua lanciandosi; no, affatto, quello è Alex. Lui è solito seguire un rito da quand'era piccolo che comincia sedendosi sul bordo, mettendo piano, poco alla volta, i piedi e a poco a poco scivola giù. Lo fa lamentandosi continuamente di quanto sia fredda l'acqua, quando chi già sta nuotando gli fa notare che ci sta mettendo una vita e che se fosse entrato tutto in una volta si sarebbe scaldato subito. Però lui non ne vuole sapere e se lo strattonano o lo spingono da dietro per terminare l'agonia si offende a morte.

Ed è così anche nella vita, effettivamente. Ne è consapevole, esattamente come è consapevole del fatto che Alex si lancia con noncuranza in ogni cosa e lo porta sempre con lui. Solo che c'è questo qualcosa di nuovo in questo salto che li aspetta, a cui sembra si stiano preparando. Come se dovessero tuffarsi in acque scure, quasi violacee e dense anche, per non riemergervi più.

 

*

 

Gennaro è steso sul tappeto ai piedi del letto di Claudia, i jeans ancora sbottonati, la maglia di Batman stropicciata messa alla bell'è meglio quando si è messo sul pavimento che lascia scoperto parte dello stomaco. Lei è stesa a pancia in giù sul suo letto, sta sfogliando qualche rivista; l'abitino leggero a fiori che nemmeno si è tolta del tutto che svolazza mentre solleva le gambe una alla volta e le sforbicia come fosse una bambina.

Butta la testa all'indietro e rovescia gli occhi per riuscire a includere nel suo campo visivo lo stereo che riempie la stanza con Lithium dei Nirvana – il CD gliel'aveva regalato lui e ogni volta che viene lo mette perché è l'unico che può sopportare tra quelli della sua collezione e ormai lei lo lascia fare – ma il volume non è abbastanza alto per i suoi gusti.

Claudia butta per terra la rivista che stava leggendo, Genn non ci fa caso, è abituato a lei e ai suoi modi di fare, ai frequenti cambi d'umore. Si rotola sul letto, fa frusciare le lenzuola sotto di se, le stropiccia ancora di più, le prende tra le mani per sentirne la morbidezza, poi si gira sul lato da cui sa che potrà vedere Gennaro e si sporge.

"Pensavo di provarlo con una ragazza".

Genn la guarda un attimo; nessun pensiero gli attraversa la mente. "Sei seria?".

Claudia torna sdraiata sulla schiena, alza le gambe unite, si solleva sui fianchi che si scoprono e rivelano le mutandine di pizzo. "Perché no, scusa?" e Gennaro si issa sui gomiti, prepara il suo tono indignato.

"Hai appena finito di farlo con me, Cristo, un minimo di tatto".

Lei sbuffa ed è sicuro che abbia anche alzato gli occhi al cielo. "Ci annoiavamo, non facciamo finta ci sia niente di più. Rispondi piuttosto".

"A che cosa? Se vuoi farlo con una ragazza cercatene una".

"Mmh-mmh" mugola pensierosa lei. "Sembra ragionevole. E tu?".

"Io cosa?" chiede in tono piatto. Gennaro si rilascia cadere contro il tappeto, chiude gli occhi, si godde l'aria frizzante che entra dalla finestra appena aperta.

"Non t'è mai venuta voglia di farlo con un ragazzo?".

Gli occhi di Genn si aprono di scatto, il respiro gli si blocca in gola; apre la bocca per parlare, ma non esce niente se non un rantolo appena udibile.

Claudia torna a sporgersi da lui e le basta un'occhiata alla sua espressione per ridere con la sua risata cristallina e allegra.

"Guarda che non ti obbliga nessuno, Genn".

Poi scende dal letto, mette i piedi ai lati dei suoi fianchi e piano piano si inginocchia a cavalcioni su di lui. Si sistema i capelli dietro le orecchie, lo guarda con uno dei suoi sorrisi furbi, che sembra sempre che sappia qualcosa in più, qualcosa a cui tu non arriverai mai senza che ti aiuti.

"Però secondo me ci hai pensato" gli soffia piano sul viso quando gli è vicinissima, poi lo bacia e non c'è più spazio per le parole nelle loro bocche.

 

*

"Chi va al Mc a prendere i milkshake?".

"Col cazzo, io non me la faccio a piedi".

"E chi t'ha detto niente, vacci in macchina".

"Sì, così mi vedono".

"Se sei così coglione da parcheggiare sotto le finestre non è colpa mia--".

Genn prende un tiro dalla canna lasciando ricadere la testa contro lo specchio rotto dietro di sé, cerca di bloccare la conversazione dei suoi amici chiusi con lui nel bagno abbandonato dei sotterranei della scuola, quello a cui mancano l'acqua e i vetri alle finestre.

E' il loro posto preferito, ci si rifugiano dall'inizio del terzo anno dopo averlo ricevuto in eredità alla fine del secondo dagli studenti del quinto che li avevano presi sotto la loro ala protettiva. Saltano le lezioni, trascorrono le pause e da quest'anno si nascondono a fumare mentre il resto della classe passa uno dei due pomeriggi della settimana in palestra per le due ore di ginnastica.

"Genn, me ne rolli un'altra?".

Gennaro butta fuori altro fumo, si bea della sensazione di tranquillità che il sapore dolciatro gli dà, poi dal suo posto dentro al lavandino allunga un braccio e sente Antonio mettergli in mano cartina e sacchetto dell'erba e si mette al lavoro per lui.

"Oh, avete visto chi ha rimorchiato Alex alla festa?".

Genn si lascia sfuggire un po' troppa erba sulla carta, "cazzo" sibila a denti stretti e cerca di rimediare, il cuore che ha preso a palpitargli come se avesse appena corso come probabilmente staranno facendo i suoi compagni in palestra.

"La ragazza riccia? Ma chi è?".

Le sue dita tremano leggermente mentre comincia a rollare la canna e sente i palmi delle mani pungere quando prendono a sudargli. Non si spiega le parole che sente passivamente, quasi non riuscisse a metabolizzarle e comprenderne il senso mettendole insieme, ma potesse solo udirle una dopo l'altra e non capisce cos'abbia il suo corpo che non va, perché stia avendo una sorta di reazione allergica a ciò che dicono gli altri.

Forse ha fumato troppo. Ha fumato solo una canna e ha decisamente fatto di peggio, ma deve essere questo. Non sarà in forma e il fumo gli dà questi effetti diversi rispetto al solito. Prende un respiro tremolante, trattiene l'aria per un po'.

"Non lo so, una che va alla sua scuola. Non male, cazzo".

"Hai capito Alex".

"Genn, hai sentito? Il tuo bimbo cresce".

Sussulta quando sente il suo nome, alza piano la testa e incontra a malapena gli sguardi dei suoi amici impegnati a fumare in varie posizioni sul pavimento lurido.

"Cosa?" chiede tentennante.

"Alex si è dato da fare l'altra sera" lo informano, lui annuisce con finto interessa mentre lecca la cartina.

"Sempre detto, io" esordisce poi Antonio con tono da sapiente. "Il ragazzo ha il potenziale, ma non si applica!".

Quando gli si avvicina per prendere la canna Genn lo spintona prima di passargliela e "quanto sei coglione" gli dice sprezzante.

Poi scende dal lavandino, raccoglie la borsa dei libri da terra, lancia un saluto di sbieco oltre la sua spalla e poi esce senza accompagnare la porta dietro di sé, che sbatte per la corrente.

Non risponde ai "ma dove va?" che rimangono soffocati dalla porta che si chiude, non ha voglia di tornare lì dentro e non lo sa ancora. Farà un giro, passerà al negozio di Shorty, andrà a prendere le sigarette.

Tanto finirà a casa raggomitolato sul letto, con il cane che gli lecca la faccia per consolarlo insieme agli Arctic Monkeys.

 

La prima volta che Alex gli è piombato in cameretta scalando la grondaia e entrando dalla finestra erano in terza media e Gennaro era in punizione – forse non era tornato in tempo per cena dopo più volte che aveva promesso di farlo, non ricorda bene.

Alessio era corso a casa sua, aveva scaraventato la sua bici contro il muro sotto la sua finestra con la ruota anteriore che ancora girava velocissima e aveva cominciato ad arrampicarsi su per il tubo della grondaia. Quando aveva bussato sul vetro con veemenza, Gennaro era sussultato sotto le coperte dove giocava con il suo vecchio GameBoy ed era rimasto un attimo a guardarlo prima di andare ad aprirgli, stropicciandosi gli occhi, la bocca aperta in una o di stupore.

"Volevi lasciarmi fuori ancora un po'?" gli aveva chiesto Alex senza fiato, pulendosi le mani sui jeans.

"Sono io quello con le sorelle che gli hanno fatto vedere Dawson's Creek da piccolo, non tu" aveva ribattuto Genn. Però l'aveva lasciato venire nel suo letto e avevano continuato a giocare a Pokémon Rosso insieme, Genn che gli passava la console quando si bloccava come gli capitava spesso – non era mai stato granché con i videogiochi, ma con il senno di poi non è mai stato granché in niente e tutt'ora non lo è.

Teoricamente sa capire Alex alla perfezione, come nessun altro mai potrebbe, nemmeno i suoi fratelli più grandi, però ora non lo sa, non da quando si sono rivisti la sera prima di riprendere la scuola.

Si erano poi addormentati quella volta e la madre di Genn li aveva svegliati strillando e anche Alessio era finito in punizione per essere uscito di nascosto e di notte; quella di Gennaro si era allungata di due settimane.

Tutto ciò e molto altro più tardi non li avrebbe comunque fermati dal rifarlo.

Si lascia scivolare giù sotto le coperte, il computer sulle sue gambe che traballa instabile mentre lui si muove, sente le labbra piegarsi in un broncio; ormai della serie che stava guardando non vede più niente, le immagini scorrono sullo schermo del portatile come senza vita, sfocate.

Infila le braccia sotto la schiena e lascia cadere indietro la testa, tasta sotto di sé quando il cellulare lo disturba vibrando. Lo legge distratto, tendendo bene il braccio in aria – è Claudia, con un ' _stasera ci vediamo?_ '.

Gennaro lo guarda apatico per un po' finché gli occhi perdono la concentrazione e anche quello diventa tutto una macchia sfocata e viene risvegliato da dei colpi contro il vetro. Spinge il computer ai suoi piedi e mette da una parte le coperte con un gesto svelto, cerca di ignorare il cuore che ha ripreso il ritmo nervoso del pomeriggio e cammina a piedi scalzi fino alla finestra per far entrare Alessio, che salta dentro da accovacciato che era sul davanzale.

"Ero venuto a prenderti" dice Alex mentre si rimette in piedi.

Genn mugola soltanto prima di ritornarsene a letto in silenzio, ma Alex non si scoraggia, aspetta che si rimetta sotto le coperte e poi le alza per mettercisi sotto a sua volta, dandogli un colpetto col gomito per intimargli di farsi un po' più in là. Si allunga per riprendere il computer e "che guardavi?" domanda.

Lui però lo ignora e tirando più che può le maniche della felpa sopra le mani comincia con "Oggi gli altri mi hanno parlato di una ragazza".

Alex lascia perdere la lista delle serie scaricate sul portatile di Genn, si gira per guardarlo.

 _Dove vuoi andare a parare?_ gli sta chiedendo.

"Una ragazza che hai conosciuto alla festa per il tuo compleanno".

Le sopracciglia di Alex si sollevano subito, la luce della comprensione nel suo sguardo, non più l'ombra dello smarrimento. "Ah, sì. Eleonora" e poi si rimette a scorrere i titoli.

Genn esita, lo cerca quando lui è impegnato a guardare altro. Non vede niente sul suo viso, è come se fosse schermato.

"E non devi dirmi niente?" lo provoca.

Alex non stacca gli occhi dallo schermo, Genn può vedere il riflesso della luce artificiale come piccoli quadrati luminosi nei suoi occhi. "Tipo?" chiede in tono piatto.

"Tipo se è una cosa seria".

Compare il suo sorriso a metà dopo aver sbuffato divertito alle sue parole. "Sì, certo, ci ho limonato da brillo per il mio compleanno e pensavo di chiederle la mano".

"Dico sul serio, Alex".

"Ma che vuol dire se è una cosa seria?".

Genn si stringe nelle spalle, alla ricerca di una risposta che lui stesso non ha in mano. "Non so, vale la pena parlarmene?".

Il rumore dei tasti si blocca, si è fermato di nuovo. "Non l'ho fatto, no?".

 _Perché non è importante saperlo o non senti che sia importante farlo sapere a me?_ pensa, però non dice nulla, riprende a torturarsi le maniche, tirarle più che può e poi accartocciarle nei suoi pugni. Scrolla la testa e lascia che i capelli gli vadano negli occhi e glieli coprano, così da non lasciargli vedere in nessun modo la domanda cbe vorrebbe fargli.

Sente Alessio sospirare, poi spostare il computer a metà tra le loro gambe.

"Che guardiamo?" riprova.

Genn sta zitto, si rifiuta di guardarlo, ma poi si sente sospirare e allunga le mani coperte per avvicinarsi il computer e cercare l'ultimo episodio di The Vampire Diaries. Infila i piedi freddi sotto le ginocchia distese di Alessio e si appoggia al suo fianco, fa finta che nulla di tutto ciò non gli faccia alcun effetto - come le parole che si sono scambiati - e prova a concentrarsi su quello che sta guardando.

 

*

Gli piomba addosso tutta in una volta, un turbine di profumo fruttato e gonna a pieghe, capelli che gli pizzicano le guance prima di ricadere morbidi sulle sue spalle.

"Non mi hai risposto ieri sera".

Genn si appoggia alle piastrelle fresche del bagno, la tracolla che gli scivola da dove stava mollemente sulla sua spalla quando prende Claudia per un fianco, per distribuire meglio il suo peso che si ritrova su di sé.

"Scusa, è arrivato Alex", ma non è sicuro che lo stia a sentire o perlomeno si aspettava quella risposta perché sembra più interessata a giocherellare con uno dei suoi lobi e rigirarselo tra le dita e a guardargli le labbra mentre le parla.

"Mmh-mmh" gli concede soltanto, poi gli allaccia le braccia al collo e si lascia cadere all'indietro sicura che tanto lui le prenderà anche per l'altro fianco e non la lascerà cadere.

"Me lo offri un gelato stasera? Per farti perdonare".

"Certo" risponde senza troppo entusiasmo. Poi la sente scomparire, come se non l'avesse mai avuta tra le braccia, gli rimane soltanto un bacio a stampo che ha tutto il sapore del lucidalabbra che ha scelto questa mattina e un "ti scrivo dopo".

Con Claudia è così, Gennaro non sa mai se ha sognato tutto o è successo davvero tanto è sfuggevole. Claudia è come fumo tra le dita e lui non sa mai dove aggrapparsi, ma anche se fosse vero il contrario non potrebbe. Lei non lo lascerebbe.

E lui ha bisogno di presenza e costanza, perché di incertezze ne ha già abbastanza da solo.

 

Camminano un po' traballanti sul muretto, i loro coni gelato in una mano e l'altra tesa verso l'esterno per darsi un minimo d'equilibrio e contrastare il vento che gli scaglia contro il mare e minaccia di buttarli giù con i suoi soffi prepotenti. Il vestitino color corallo di Claudia vola di qua e di là e lei ride forte davanti a lui mentre si avvicinano al cancello.

Quando gli arrivano di fronte Genn si fa avanti e va per primo, per poi offrirle una mano e aiutarla a scendere senza scivolare o cadere dal bastione – da lì in poi il muro si fa più largo e Claudia lo supera correndo veloce verso la fine per sedervicisi e ammirare il tramonto e le luci violente con cui il sole lascia un'altra giornata.

Rimane un attimo fermo dov'è a guardarla sistemarsi seduta, mettersi i capelli dietro le orecchie e poi sistemarli tutti sulla spalla sinistra, leccarsi via un po' di gelato sciolto dalle nocche della mano con cui tiene il cono, poi va da lei, le si siede accanto e guarda il mondo sotto di sé, contempla il potere magnetico del mare che fa credere anche ad uno come lui di volersi buttare, anche qui da questa altezza e in acque alte e sconfinate.

"Perché mi hai lasciato?" domanda interrompendo il concerto delle onde che si infrangono senza paura contro gli scogli e il bastione.

Claudia ride divertita, solleva le gambe e poi le lascia ricadere contro il muro, continua a muoverle come una bambina sull'altalena.

"Me lo chiedi adesso dopo un mese che l'ho fatto. Forse di più. Non è ovvio?".

Lo guarda decisa, con un'espressione che elimina dai giochi ogni bugia o mezza verità. Genn deglutisce a vuoto; non sa se è pronto per sentirsi dire qualunque cosa sia che Claudia pensa sia ovvia. Forse non gli va di saperlo come credeva; forse lo sa già e non vuole sentirselo dire ad alta voce da qualcuno che sa essere un tipo schietto e che mai indugia se c'è da dire le cose come stanno.

Gli sta venendo la nausea.

"Non t'importa così tanto di me o perlomeno non quanto dovrebbe, e anche me non importa di te, non in quel modo" e c'è dell'altro che rimane non detto, ma c'è, Gennaro lo sente affondare tra loro due, posizionarsi in mezzo ai loro corpi sulla pietra.

Claudia gli passa una mano tra i capelli, l'affonda per bene, li pettina con le dita.

"Va bene così, no?" gli chiede con tono rassicurante. Si fa più vicina, si appoggia alla sua spalla.

"Andiamo bene anche così".

Così immagina sia il loro giochetto di rincorrersi e girarsi intorno, di avvicinarsi, sfiorarsi e toccarsi e poi allontanarsi di nuovo, aspettare che l'altro si dichiari esausto e si ritiri per gridare alla vittoria. Perché è questo che stanno facendo, uno strano gioco da bambini.

Gennaro sospira, chiude gli occhi un attimo, li riapre e vede che il sole ora è tramontato davvero e rimangono solo le sue ultime luci e le ombre scure dei gabbiani che le inseguono leggeri, poi annuisce. Claudia gli lascia un bacio freddo sul collo.

Non sente niente.

 

*

Qualunque problema Gennaro abbia mai avuto è sempre scomparso una volta varcata la soglia del negozio di Shorty. E' come se non se li potesse portare dietro quando entra e cadessero a terra come morti appena si ritrova tra vecchie magliette dei Ramones e scacciasogni che pendono dal soffitto, lava lamp che scaldano l'ambiente con le loro luci colorate e fanno il lavoro che difficilmente riescono a compiere le piccole finestre poste in alto e spesso coperte da scaffalature e scatoloni.

Si lascia prendere dalla musica elettronica di nicchia che passa lo stereo del negozio – Shorty sceglie solo pezzi di artisti emergenti suoi amici di quando abitava a Londra, "tutta gente ambiziosa che sperimenta, mi fanno impazzire" dice sempre – e muove i passi a tempo mentre si guarda in giro alla ricerca di qualcosa da portarsi a casa, che sia una di quelle giacche enormi da giocatore di football dei licei dei film americani con cui è fissato o un nuovo vinile o anche una compilation su musicassetta che chissà chi avrà fatto.

Forse è la sensazione di avere tra le mani qualcosa che tantissime altre persone completamente diverse da lui e che non sanno nemmeno che esiste hanno toccato a liberarlo dai propri pensieri, a fargli vedere tutto da una prospettiva più ampia o comunque diversa, perché ciò che gli occupa la mente potrebbe pendere su quella di qualcun altro oppure essere una cosa che non preoccupa minimamente nessun altra persona che sia passata di lì.

Di sicuro è l'unico che pensa a tutto questo quando va a trovare Shorty, il resto della gente, le persone normali pensano solo a trovare qualche affare per rifarsi il guardaroba in stile vintage.

Però sembra che questa sia un'altra costante diventata variabile nella sua vita, perché quando Genn varca la porta aperta del negozio, con Alex dietro di sé, e entra nella penombra tra pile di cd e vestiti appesi al corrimano della scala di legno non si sente leggero come al solito, non sente il sorriso formarsi sulle sua labbra non appena inspira l'aria forse giusto un po' stantia, ma man mano che si inoltrano nel negozio piena di profumo di libri vecchi e incensi.

Cammina tra i lunghi tavoli impolverati sfiorandone i bordi con le dita e cercando di guardarsi oltre la spalla senza girarsi troppo e farsi vedere da Alex che gli sta dietro con la testa rivolta al soffitto con tutti i suoi poster di vecchi concerti e locandine di film degli anni '80.

Poi lo vede di sbieco ritornare con lo sguardo a terra e si gira in fretta, si morde forte il labbro neanche avesse bisogno di un monito e procede con gli occhi bassi sulle sue scarpe nere sul parquet.

Quando gira per un corridoio si accorge di non averlo più dietro, lo vede fermo davanti ad una delle tante scatole di cartone piene di vinili divisi in ordine alfabetico e lo osserva un attimo, con la luce polverosa che lo illumina con un cono dall'alto, la sua espressione distesa, le mani grandi che fanno scorrere velocemente le custodie rovinate dei dischi.

Gennaro lo guarda un attimo rapito, poi si nasconde dietro all'armadio dove Shorty sistema i vestiti più strani – ci puoi trovare lunghi pastrani o completi luccicanti da burlesque, lunghe sciarpe e giri di perle con vestiti anni '20 pieni di frange, cilindri imponenti appoggiati su bastoni da passeggio e panciotti, camicie a quadri e a fiori. Al centro, tra le due ante del vecchio mobile c'è uno specchio sbeccato e senza cornice e Genn non si ricorda nemmeno quanti pomeriggio avranno passato lì davanti lui e Alex a provarsi buffi occhiali e sciarpe e qualunque fosse la cosa più improbabile che trovavano rovistando.

Ora Genn si toglie il suo capellino e lo infila per la visiera piatta nella tasca posteriore dei suoi jeans larghi, si guarda intorno con gli occhi grandi per cercare qualche meraviglia da portarsi a casa.

Si ricopre di polvere cercando negli angoli più oscuri, nei cassetti bloccati pieni di vesti lunghe e colorate, salendi sugli sgabelli a tre gambe traballanti per ispezionare anche in alto, ma nulla lo ispira del tutto, niente lo convince, lo conquista come di solito succede. Non si sente trasportato da nessuno di questi mille oggetti usati di cui di solito subisce sempre il fascino, forse anche troppo.

Alex lo trova sconsolato rigirarsi una bombetta tra le mani, spolverarla un po' e poi mettersela, guardarsi allo specchio e accorgersi di lui. Si gira inchinandosi goffamento, togliendosi il cappello con una mano e rimettendoselo di traverso sui capelli biondi.

"Ti sta bene" gli dice. "Trovato nient'altro?".

Gennaro riprende in mano la bombetta, fa per riportla sul manichino dove l'ha trovata, poi ci ripensa e se la riavvicina al petto; scrolla le spalle e poi "tu?".

"Solo qualcosa di Elvis Costello che avevo già".

Annuisce pensoso, continua a far girare il cappello tra le dita. Alex gli mette una mano sulla schiena, lo spinge con delicatezza. "Andiamo a cercare Shorty?".

Genn alza piano lo sguardo su di lui al suo fianco, lo guarda un attimo dubbioso, come fosse alla ricerca di un trucco, di una trappola o un imbroglio, ma fa segno di sì e si fa guidare lungo il labirinto di corridoi e mobili.

Riemergono nel piccolo angolo dedicato al bancone del registratore di cassa e trovano Shorty intento a smistare delle cassette in raccoglitori di plastica trasparente, le cuffie ben calcate sulla testa a trattenere i suoi capelli ricci e invadenti – probabilmente sta ascoltando qualche ep che gli è arrivato di recente di qualche suo conoscente inglese che chiedeva un parere prima di farlo girare per le case discografiche.

Agitano le mani in segno di saluto e per farsi notare e appena ci riescono Shorty li accoglie con un sorriso ampio e luminoso, si abbassa le cuffie e i capelli gli ricadono ai lati del viso e lui sbuffa per mandarli via.

"Ah, Gennariello, hai scelto un pezzo di classe!" esordisce.

Genn si guarda la bombetta che ha tra le mani, sorride appena. "Ogni tanto ci provo anche io a vestirmi bene".

"Ma solo ogni tanto" conclude Alex avvicinandosi al bancone per curiosare cosa c'è di nuovo e ancora da sistemare. Fruga tra le musicassette mentre Genn poggia la sua bombetta e prende il portafogli per pagare, ma appena lascia anche quello sul bancone qualcosa lì accanto attira la sua attenzione.

Shorty batte il prezzo sulla cassa che tintinna contenta e poi si accorge del suo sguardo affascinato e sorride – si allunga per prendere la macchina fotografica oltre il registratore e gliela mette in mano senza preavviso, Genn quasi la lascia cadere, prima di rendersi conto di averla tra le dita e avvertirne il peso.

"E' un modello Nikon del 2008" gli spiega Shorty mentre lui punta gli occhi nell'obiettivo e vi si ritrova riflesso infinitamente più piccolo. "Funziona ancora bene e faccio un prezzo speciale solo per te se t'interessa, Gennariello".

Genn la stringe forte, la gira e la impugna come dovrebbe, una mano sul corpo e l'altra sull'obiettivo, chiude un occhio per vedere meglio, poi sospira e l'abbassa. "Non lo so--".

Ma Alessio taglia corto. "Te la regalo io".

Si gira a guardarlo di scatto, confuso. "Alex". _Cosa significa?_

"Dai, non posso viziarti un po'? Tanto lo fai anche a me il prezzo speciale, vero Shorty?".

"Ma ovvio che sì" dice tutto contento guardando prima uno e poi l'altro. "Vado a prendere custodia e carica batteria e sono da voi".

"Alex" ripete Genn a denti stretti, ma lui lo ignora, continua a guardarsi intorno passeggiando di qua e di là. Quando Shorty torna non ha ancora avuto alcun tipo di risposta, Alessio non lo degna nemmeno di uno sguardo e lo supera per pagare la macchina fotografica con un sorriso e qualche chiacchera che Gennaro non riesce a sentire, rimane bloccata fuori dal suo cervello.

"Puoi portarla stasera, ci fai da fotografo ufficiale per la serata, se ti va" gli dice Shorty, la testa inclinata e la borsa della macchina in una mano sollevata mentre gliela passa.

"Che c'è stasera?" domanda Alex appoggiandosi al bancone.

Shorty s'incastra le mani nei capelli e sorride di nuovo del suo sorriso largo e amichevole. "Niente, faccio una festa di sotto. Si fuma un po', alcool, e buona musica-- Viene qualche band che ho scoperto e sono dei ragazzi in gamba, non sono affatto male".

Alex si gira a guardarlo, gli sistema la bombetta sulla testa e poi inclina la sua. _Andiamo?_

Genn si gira verso Shorty. "A che ore veniamo?".

Il sorriso di Shorty se possibile diventa ancora più largo. "Quando vi pare, comincerà a riempirsi verso le dieci, più o meno".

 

Escono dal negozio che il sole di mezzogiorno ha attirato tutta la città a scaldarsi in centro, lasciando vuote le vie più strette della parte storica della città che rimangono buie, coperte dai tetti alti e vecchi. Genn si preme meglio la bombetta sulle testa quando sente un soffio di vento fresco sorprenderlo da dietro e poi spoglia la macchina fotografica della sua custodia, se la mette a tracolla e toglie il tappo all'obiettivo e comincia a guardarci il mondo attraverso: va un po' di qua e un po' di là, dal pavimento pieno di ciottoli sconnessi al cielo terso e azzurro, ma alla fine torna sempre da Alex poco davanti a lui e si ritrova a scattare senza che nemmeno ci abbia pensato.

Il suo viso a volte è a fuoco e a volte sfocato per prendere il dettaglio di un ramo dietro di lui o la folla che li circonda di persone che si godono il Sabato mattina; alcune foto sono solo del suo sguardo assottigliato per la luce troppo forte, i particolari delle sopracciglia corrugate e delle linee d'espressione attorno agli occhi ben delineati, come il colore caldo dei suoi occhi così lontano dal tono chiaro del cielo poco più dietro, preso giusto di sbieco. Poi mette via tutto e raggiunge Alex che lo aspetta poco più avanti, ignaro; gli si mette accanto, le loro braccia che si toccano e le mani che si sfiorano appena e si allontanano come se fossero entrati in contatto con qualcosa di bollente e poi "andiamo a mangiare?" gli chiede lui e Genn annuisce, scrollandosi di dosso quella sensazione che gli stia sfuggendo qualcosa, che stia ignorando ques'elettricità che si sente crescere dentro ma che avverte solo più Alessio gli è vicino. Ruota le spalle e poi s'incammina con lui, stando attento a tenere le mani ben salde sulla tracolla della borsa della macchina fotografica.

Quando a casa riguarda gli scatti che ha fatto le sue dita indugiano quando lo schermo gli domanda se vuole cancellarle; rimane fermo a guardarne una in cui c'è Alessio dal busto in su che guarda davanti a sé e a lui riserva la schiena nella sua camicia blu e la nuca chiara, il cielo blu che si stende per lui insieme alla strada che sembra enorme e infinita.

La guarda e la riguarda steso sul suo letto per poi quasi lanciarsi giù e avvicinarsi al portatile in carica in un angolo di pavimento. Gli si mette davanti a gambe incrociate e toglie la SD card alla macchina fotografica, la inserisce nel computer e scarica le foto.

Risistema tutto e quasi svuotato torna al suo letto, avvicina le ginocchia al petto e si copre con il lenzuolo mentre ritorna a guardare le fotografie.

Continua a fare avanti e indietro tra loro, prima lentamente, poi quando le impara a memoria più veloce, fino a farle confodere tra di loro.

Non le cancella.

 

Gli scalini vibrano tanto è alta la musica nella taverna del negozio di Shorty, che li guida giù dopo essere salito per aprirgli. Più scendono più si sente chiaramente la voce profonda di una ragazza che canta Because the night e anche se non è esattamente il genere di Genn non può che ammettere che gli strumenti che l'accompagnano sembrano tutti intervenire al punto giusto.

Si ritrova catapultato in una festa da film americano di fine anni '80 quando entrano nella larga stanza di sotto: tutta di legno, piena di tappeti spessi e divani di pelle – "come quelli di Friends" gli dice Alex sorridendo contento quando si buttano su uno libero – gente ovunque con in mano grossi bicchieri di plastica o bottiglie scure di birra, posacenere che consolano canne e sigarette abbandonate a metà sui tavolini tra libri e vecchi numeri di Rolling Stone.

Shorty li lascia con due bicchieri e una canna, ma Alex declina entrambi perché sono venuti con la sua macchina. Shorty si stringe nelle spalle, gli dà una pacca sulle spalle e "sarà per la prossima" dice, prima di andare dal suo prossimo cantante che si esibirà sul piccolo palco.

Alex passa bicchieri e canna a Genn che si sdraia sul divano dopo un bel sorso di berra per fumare guardando le travi di legno del soffitto e lasciarsi portare via dall'erba e dal chiacchiericcio piacevole della stanza, le chitarre che vengono accordate prima che le usi il prossimo artista.

Genn si ritrova in mano la seconda canna senza sapere bene come e nemmeno se lo chiede – drizza appena le orecchie quando sente Shorty annunciare un certo Giò con la sua band senza nome e il batterista dare il tempo con un "one, two, three--".

Poi la chitarra prende il sopravvento con i suoi giri rapidi e la voce graffiante del ragazzo sul palco porta Gennaro a issarsi sui gomiti e rivolgersi al palco: non sembra molto più alto di lui, ma riempie tutto l'ambiente con i suoi occhi chiusi e la gamba che batte forte a terra a ritmo, le mani strette all'asta del microfono.

"Fall into you is all I seem to do--".

Il movimento alla sua destra della testa di Alex che si muove avanti e indietro con la musica lo attira e allora Genn si concentra su di lui, le sue dita che picchiettano sul ginocchio, le labbra che accennano le parole della canzone mentre si piegano verso l'alto.

"Don't give up on the dream, don't give up on the wanting and everything that's true--".

Mentre lo guarda allunga appena una mano per passargliela tra i capelli, ma poi lo vede girarsi leggermente e la nasconde subito, si vede piantati nei suoi gli occhi scuri di Alessio e di nuovo non riesce a decifrare cosa vi sia scritto dentro, la preoccupazione che se lo mangia vivo da dentro in un solo boccone.

"Because I want you too, because I want you too--".

Alex sta per dirgli qualcosa, la bocca si apre appena quando Genn si lascia cadere come un peso morto sulle sue gambe; lo vede non sapere dove mettere le mani, poi con cautela, come se si aspettasse una reazione da lui, le abbassa e ne appoggia una accanto ai suoi capelli liberi dalla bombetta caduta a terra e l'altra poco sopra il suo ginocchio sinistro.

"Because I want you, because I want you. Stumble into you is all I ever do--".

Lo sta fissando di nuovo senza lasciargli leggere quello che ha dentro, Genn non riesce a passare oltre il colore scuro delle sue iridi, sente il nervoso attaccargli la bocca dello stomaco e senza pensarci allunga una mano e gli copre il viso, lo sposta di lato; Alessio lo lascia fare, la sua espressione indecifrabile, muta, si lascia manovrare reagendo solo riportando gli occhi nei suoi.

"Because I want you, because I want you. Because I want you too--".

Gennaro vorrebbe dirgli _parlami, dimmi cosa c'è, cos'abbiamo, sembriamo malati, guariamoci_ , ma non sa come fare più che guardarlo riunendo tutto il suo smarrimento e il bisogno di sentirlo con sé negli occhi. Ma Alex continua a fissarlo come se andasse oltre a lui, come se gli fosse invisibile.

Forse è così che è diventato ai suoi occhi, forse è lui la malattia che hanno. Forse non gli va più bene com'è, non è più importante quanto lo era.

Si sente mancare il respiro, i forse che gli bloccano il petto buttandovicisi sopra come macigni e si ritrova a stringersi ai fianchi di Alessio come fosse l'unico appiglio per lui mentre il mondo si sgretola sotto i suoi piedi.

 

*

Alessio si china per asciugarsi il viso sudato con la maglietta, batte il cinque a Leo e poi si avvia verso gli spalti del campetto. Prende un passo veloce e poi scavalca con un salto la transenne e sale i gradoni per andare dal resto dei suoi amici troppo pigri per fare una partita a calcio. Dà un altro paio di cinque e poi poggia un dito sulle labbra per far segno di tacere e fa il giro del piccolo cerchio che si è formato per prendere Genn alle spalle, berretto ben calcato sulla testa e musica talmente alta da farsi sentire anche da loro.

Gli cade quasi addosso, scivola a terra in ginocchio e gli getta le braccia al collo, gli torre il berretto e ride forte contro il suo collo quando lo sente urlare "Cristo, Alex, lo so che sei tu!" e tentare invano di scrollarselo di dosso dicendogli che "sei tutto sudato, togliti, mi fai schifo".

Quando finalmente Alex si sposta di lato per sedersi sul gradone appena più in alto Genn cerca di risistemarsi la felpa, sussurrando un "animale" a denti stretti nella sua direzione.

"Stasera che si fa?" chiede poi nella direzione generale del gruppo, ignorando le occhiatacce di Gennaro – il suo ginocchio che dondola e gli sfiora periodicamente la schiena, anche quando Genn si fa giusto un po' più in là.

"Mi sembra ci sia una specie di rave giù al bosco, vicino al ponte" risponde Eleonora, guardando solo lui però. "Vi va?".

Non gli toglie gli occhi di dosso, anche quando gli altri cominciano a chiederle i dettagli continua a tornare da lui con i suoi occhi grandi e insistenti; Alex però non ha nulla da concederle se non un sorriso cordiale, di quelli che dispensa a tutti per educazione come sua madre a insegnato a lui e a tutti i suoi fratelli.

Abbassa la testa e si concentra su Genn, tutto raccolto su se stesso che si risistema il berretto nero e si allaccia la felpa di almeno due taglie più grande, i jeans strappati anche quelli troppo grandi per lui.

Le dita gli tremano quando le avvicina alla gamba di Gennaro e sfiora piano la pelle scoperta dallo strappo più grande sul ginocchio; Genn si scosta subito, attira la gamba a sé, alza gli occhi e li porta nei suoi, le labbra schiuse per dare voce alla sua confusione.

Alex non dice niente, non lo guarda, torna alla sua mano che ancora trema e poi di nuovo gli si fa vicino e infila le dita nello strappo, sfiora la sua pelle chiara oltre i fili di tessuto e lo sente sussultare sotto di sé, poi un "basta" a mezza voce.

Gennaro scaccia via la sua mano con un colpo della sua, "basta" dice di nuovo, la voce che non riesce a rimanere piena e si spezza. "Mi fai il solletico" dice secco. Poi raccoglie le gambe, si gira e le lascia dondolare giù per il gradone sotto di lui, le braccia strette al petto, la schiena tutta curva.

Ad Alex sembra si sia allontanato mille miglia.

 

Ogni tanto anche a Genn non dispiace fare un salto in discoteca o andare a feste più spinte, quelle che nessuno sa bene chi le organizzi perché così non c'è pericolo che vengano scoperti – alcuni dicono si passino il testimone tra pochi eletti, ma si raccontanto talmente tante scemenze quando si saltano le lezioni e ci si nasconde in qualche bar lontano dalle scuole o semplicemente nei bagni in disuso degli istituti che Gennaro ha imparato ad annuire e scordarsi tutto appena si cambia argomento.

Ora sta saltando e girando su se stesso con il viso colorato da quelle strane vernici fosforescenti – non ha idea di che cosa abbia addosso, ha lasciato tutto in mano a Claudia – ma non sa se si sente a suo agio e vorrebbe davvero essere lì; d'altronde non gli viene in mente nessun altro posto dove stare, quindi meglio qui che niente. Quindi continua a girare e dimenarsi e fumare tutto quello che gli viene messo in mano, chiude gli occhi e si lascia riempire dalla musica assordante, con i bassi che gli sconvolgono lo stomaco e il cervello che non riesce a pensare tanto l'esperienza è totalizzante.

Ci mette un attimo ad accorgersi che qualcuno l'ha preso per un braccio e lo sta trascinando via con sé, scontrandosi con i corpi sudati e agitati di adolescenti e non che come lui lasciano che esista solo la musica e le sensazioni che dà loro.

Le orecchie gli fischiano quando sono abbastanza lontani dal punto nel bosco in cui hanno deciso di organizzare la festa e la musica non le può raggiungere con la stessa veemenza, e comincia ad orientarsi e recuperare un po' di lucidità con l'aria fresca che sale dall'acqua sotto il ponte.

Alessio gli cammina davanti, va verso il centro del ponte e ovviamente è lui, non si sarebbe lasciato portar via da nessun altro, l'avrebbe capito, avrebbe riconosciuto che altre mani che non erano le sue non erano giuste e le avrebbe scacciate via.

Gennaro gli sta dietro con le sue gambe tremolanti, ma si blocca quando vede Alex quasi buttarsi a terra e stendersi, braccia e gambe ben distese.

"Che cazzo stai facendo?".

Alex si gira, le guance piene di linee di colore fluorescente che si riempiono quando gli sorride e "vieni giù con me" lo invita.

Lui rimane fermo, fa un passo indietro, lo guarda stranito. "Hai preso qualcosa?".

"Tu no?" ribatte saccente, poi batte la mano sull'asfalto umido di fianco a sé e lo guarda.

 _Ti sto aspettando. Vieni da me_.

E Gennaro va da lui. Gli cammina attorno alla testa, gli si mette accanto in ginocchio, si ferma a guardarlo esitante ancora un attimo e quando Alex gli rivolge un altro sorriso incoraggiante si sdraia e gli occhi gli si riempiono dei pini marittimi che racchiudono il cielo blu della notte e mille e più stelle che qui, fuori dalla città, possono brillare come sanno senza che nessuna luce artificiale rovini il loro spettacolo. Puntinano tutta la striscia di cielo che sta nel loro campo visivo e a Genn quasi manca il fiato. Si gira verso Alex alla sua destra, il sorriso larghissimo che gli è spuntato tutto d'un tratto sul viso che quasi gli fa male alle guance, e lo trova lì, a guardarlo serio.

E i suoi occhi sono elettricità pura, e Genn è sicuro che non siano le sue pupille dilatate o la notte che fa risaltare le sfumature più scure del suo sguardo; no, è lui. Se non fossero così ipnotici toglierebbe i suoi per paura di farsi male, la stessa cosa con il suo tocco quando sente le punta delle dita di Alessio accarezzargli le sue, prendergliene due con le sue.

"Ora passa qualcuno e siamo morti" dice semplicemente Alessio con un tono dolce che Gennaro non è sicuro di aver mai sentito. "Una Range Rover, magari".

"Alziamoci, allora" risponde, scandendo bene ogni sillaba, come per provare a se stesso che può ancora funzionare bene se solo si sforza e presta attenzione.

Alessio fa segno di no con la testa che striscia contro l'asfalto. "Io sono a posto così" e il suo tono laconico fa stringere il cuore a Gennaro.

"Alex, non dire cazzate" lo aggredisce.

"Perché, scusa?" e Alex gli parla con il più tenero dei sorrisi. "Tu non ti senti a posto qui con me?".

Gennaro torna dal cielo sopra di lui, gli regala tutta la sua attenzione, ma sente che Alex non sta facendo lo stesso, ma continua a guardare lui, un'espressione serafica sul viso.

Genn non può negarlo, non è capace di mentire ad Alessio e tanto gliel'ha detto, lo saprebbe se mai provasse a farlo di nuovo. La verità – questo concetto astratto che è così semplice una volta accettato e che è la cosa migliore che si possa dire e fare in ogni contesto e qualunque cosa accada - è che i momenti con Alex sono la parte migliore di tutto. E' la ragione per cui sente di non poter fare a meno di lui, ma non ha fatto una piega quando Claudia quel pomeriggio di Luglio gli ha detto "basta così, Genn" e perché può sempre rinunciare ad un uscita con i suoi compagni di classe dopo le lezioni pomeridiane, quando si sprecano a rimanere per seguirle.

Alex lo fa stare bene nel silenzio, lo fa stare bene con se stesso. Riesce a farlo sentire a posto, giusto, ovunque siano, qualunque cosa accada intorno a loro.

Quindi anche adesso, stesi sull'asfalto in mezzo ad un ponte dove potrebbero passare delle macchine da un momento all'altro e dopo essersi fatti e aver bevuto chissà quali intrugli di superalcolici, sta bene con lui. E non gli rimane che dirglielo, perché la verità è così semplice e inevitabile, perché evitarla?

"Sì, sono a posto" e ricambia la stretta sulla mano di Alex, che non aveva lasciato la sua.

 

*

Alessio e Gennaro si sono conosciuti in prima media – si erano visti ogni tanto nei parchi o di vista per il centro se capitava che uscissero con le loro madri per una merenda dopo il pomeriggio a scuola. Non erano vicini di banco, e prima di diventarlo non si erano nemmeno mai scambiati più che qualche saluto e qualche parola durante le partite a palla prigioniera nelle ore di ginnastica.

Però Alessio parlava tanto e i professori non riuscivano proprio e tenerlo buono, non importa quante volte sua madre lo rimproverasse dopo i colloqui con le famiglie – "non stai mai attento perché sei nel tuo mondo e parli anche?!". La professoressa di Matematica era giunta dunque alla conclusione che l'unica persona che potesse non dare corda ad Alessio sarebbe stata Gennaro, che stava sempre sulle sue ed era sempre un po' apatico in classe.

Erano opposti e nessuno si sarebbe mai aspettato che avrebbero legato così tanto; nessuno sa bene come sia successo quel giorno quando Alex aveva posato libri e astuccio sul banco accanto a quello di Genn, ma li aveva portati a passare i loro pomeriggi insieme chiusi nelle loro camerette a parlare di chissà che cosa, a prendere lezioni di chitarra insieme, con Alex che mostrava le posizioni degli accordi a Genn che ha sempre avuto le dita più piccole di lui; si erano sbucciati le ginocchia così tante volte scendendo per i tornanti in bicicletta lasciando i freni che alla fine la madre di Gennaro si era stancata di medicarli e lasciava che facessero da soli, che puntualmente sprecavano cerotti e cotone e si spruzzavano addosso l'acqua ossigenata.

Per tre anni avevano portato avanti un'amicizia che nessuno era mai riuscito a spiegare come funzionasse – si capivano e basta, sembrava, senza trucchi o inganni. Riuscivano a non litigare mai, non sembrava esistesse motivo per cui avrebbero dovuto farlo, la strada davanti a loro sembrava liscia e perfetta davanti a loro, sicura, senza alcun ostacolo.

Qualunque cosa sia, pensavano le loro famiglie e chiunque in città li vedesse correre in giro insieme verso un nuovo guaio, andrà presto via, si affievolirà ora che frequenteranno in due scuole diverse, sono troppo diversi e devono crescere, passerà.

E invece non era cambiato niente ed era come se nessuno dei due si fosse nemmeno accorto del cambiamento. Continuavano a passare il loro tempo insieme ed erano riusciti a riunire i due gruppi che si erano formati attorno a loro nelle rispettive scuole, come se le cariche dei loro poli opposti attirassero un intero sistema solare che gravitasse attorno a loro, che stavano uno di fronte all'altro e non avevano alcuna intenzione di muoversi.

Era il loro posto e ancora sono lì.

Ma come non erano riusciti a percepire ciò che mutava in loro e al di fuori mentre passavano dalle scuole medie alle superiori, nemmeno ora riescono a interpretare ciò che gli accade, ma che è più potente in loro, si fa sentire ogni volta che anche solo si sfiorano, come se le loro orbite stessero entrando in collissione e facendo mille scintille che sono piccole avvisaglie di quel che davvero deve succedere.

 

*

Dovrebbero essere in classe per la prima ora, ma Claudia gli aveva scritto che aveva voglia di muffin e si erano incontrati a metà strada per andare nella loro pasticceria preferita a prendere qualcosa da portarsi via in un sacchetto. Quindi sono entrati di nascosto dalla palestra aperta per le classi del biennio che avevano ginnastica come prima lezione il Lunedì mattina ed erano passati poi ai sotterranei, nascondendosi nel solito bagno per fumare una sigaretta e fare colazione.

Genn è di nuovo nel lavandino, sta pensando di chiedere a Claudia di salire, sono ancora in tempo per entrare senza che nessuno faccia troppe storie.

Lei però sembra concentrata a guardare fuori dalla piccola grata da cui fa capolino la tiepida luce che c'è questa mattina, seduta sul calorifero con le ginocchia al petto e la cenere della sigaretta trascurata che minaccia di caderle sulla borsa.

Poi d'improvviso salta giù, apre con veemenza una delle porte dei bagni e butta via la sigaretta nel water e "c'è Alex" gli dice senza guardarlo.

"Eh?".

"Alex" ripete lei, mentre fruga tra le sue cose in cerca della cipria e della tinta rossa che ha scelto per le sue labbra. "E' qui. Adesso viene, gli ho scritto che siamo qua".

"Ma a fare cosa viene?".

Claudia gli lancia un'occhiata furba – _lo sappiamo bene entrambi_ sembra volergli dire, come se condividessero un segreto che però è noto solo a lei.

Si ripassa la tinta stando bene attenta a disegnare bene il contorno delle labbra e a riempirle di colore, uniformandolo bene con il pennellino, poi si sorride soddisfatta; si ravviva i capelli e ributta tutto in borsa. Gli si avvicina – "non ti bacio perché ho il rossetto" gli dice con un sorriso di scuse – e gli ruba il sacchetto con il muffin al mirtillo che lui non ha ancora toccato, poi esce e la porta sembra che non venga nemmeno mossa tanto è delicata nell'accompagnarla.

 _C'è Alex_ , si ripete Genn nella mente. _Come mi fa sentire?_ si chiede e cerca di guardarsi dentro per capirsi e interpretarsi come farebbe lui se gli fosse davanti, ma l'unica risposta che ottiene da se stesso è il cuore che gli scalpita in gola e il respiro che si fa frenetico.

Le sue dita inermi lasciano cadere la sigaretta e mentre scende dal lavandino per recuperarla, Alex entra e un brivido gli percorre tutta la pelle, come se la sua presenza si percepisse nell'aria che cambia, o il sole che si fa più luminoso e macchia il pavimento con i suoi raggi con più decisione.

Gennaro non dice niente, si aggrappa ai bordi del lavandino mentre Alex chiude piano la porta e gli si mette davanti, cauto.

Stanno in silenzio per un po' a studiarsi, senza guardarsi mai direttamente negli occhi, poi "Sei sparito tutto il weekend" comincia Alessio.

Genn annuisce soltanto, gli occhi fissi sulle sue All Stars nere. "Non mi hai cercato".

"So quando non mi vuoi attorno".

 _Io ti voglio attorno sempre_.

"Alex" e la voce gli esce come disperata, in un crescendo che è quasi una richiesta d'aiuto. Genn chiude gli occhi; Alex fa due passi ampi in avanti, verso di lui e giura di poter sentire il suo calore anche così, senza che lo tocchi.

"Tu lo senti?" gli chiede in un soffio, i suoi occhi che sfiorano le linee ben definite della mascella e del collo, il petto ampio sotto la maglietta bianca leggera. Stringe la felpa nei pugni per tenere le mani ferme e occupate.

"Sento cosa?" sussurra di rimando.

Gennaro sospira, schiude gli occhi, manda giù a vuoto, cerca il coraggio che non è sicuro di avere per togliere il telo protettivo alla loro verità – alla sua?.

Lascia la presa sulla sua felpa e allunga una mano per poggiarla a palmo aperto in corrispondenza del suo cuore, che sente battere forte almeno quando il suo. " _Questo_ " poi sibila.

E questo è l'elettricità di cui sono ricoperti da sempre, quell'energia che li tiene uniti e nessuno si spiega, quella chimica che li rende così perfetti e complementarsi, quel filo che li unisce e che adesso sembra accorciarsi sempre di più e li porta a ridurre le distanze.

Il petto di Alex sotto la sua mano comincia a ad alzarsi e abbassarsi come impazzito, Genn lo guarda muoversi rapito, poi sente il mento bruciargli leggermente quando Alex lo sfiora con due dita per intimargli di alzare il viso.

Genn indugia, si morde forte il labbro e piano piano inclina la testa e lo guarda da sotto le ciglia, timido quasi. Alex appoggia le mani sui bordi del lavandino dove prima erano le sue, come a racchiuderlo dentro di sé e proteggerlo. Poi sospira, i suoi occhi che l'attirano come hanno fatto qualche sera prima e gli prendono tutte le verità che ha dentro, si avvicina di poco al suo viso, le labbra leggermente aperte.

Lo vede tirarsi un po' indietro quando Genn libera le sue dalla presa dei suoi denti, poi tornare appena un po' più vicino, soffiarglici sopra un sospiro lungo che sa di caffè e poi decidersi a baciarlo quando capisce che Gennaro non farà più di questo e tocca a lui.

E allora lo bacia, prima piano, assaporando appena le sue labbra morbide e ben disegnate, dandogli piccoli baci con le sue più sottili, ma che sa guidare bene per portare Gennaro a schiudersi a lui e a sciogliersi tra le sue braccia, a fidarsi e dargli la sua verità.

Gennaro gli dà ogni cosa: gli dà i suoi fianchi quando Alex glieli afferra con forza e gli alza la felpa per arrivare alla sua pelle, gli dà le sue labbra e si prende le sue con i denti e con la lingua, gli dà le sue braccia che si appoggiano alle sue spalle forti e le sue dita che gli sfiorano i contorni del viso, prima il naso, poi le guance e la mascella, poi più su appena sotto gli occhi chiusi per finire incastrandosi nei suoi capelli scuri e spessi.

Si tuffa di testa, questa volta, senza davvero pensarci perché quando si tratta di Alex non serve farlo, sanno già tutto, se lo leggono l'uno negli occhi dell'altro.

Si staccano che non hanno davvero voglia di aprire gli occhi, la luce ora ancora più forte del sole che si decide ad alzarsi nel cielo che li scotta ai lati e s'intromette tra loro quando si allontanano. E' come riemergere dall'acqua per Genn, guardarlo così illuminato e con il fiatone, gli occhi che lo desiderano – ora lo vede finamente, il tassello mancante, ciò che gli mancava, quella che pensava fosse una crepa che avrebbe preceduto una rottura semplicemente significava che c'era qualcosa più sotto, nascosta.

"Casa mia è vuota" gli dice Alex con la bocca che gli preme su una tempia; Genn annuisce e basta, si lascia trascinare via. Alex prende la sua borsa e se la butta su una spalla, poi gli afferra la mano e lo porta lontano.

 

Non parlano mentre sono in macchina; gli occhi di Genn sono concentrati sulle mani di Alex che stringono il volante tanto forte da far sbiancare le nocche e si chiede se era così che lo stringeva poco fa. Si chiede se avrà lasciato dei segni, i segni delle sue dita che rudi si aggrappavano alla sua pelle quasi a volergliela strappare per vederlo nudo come nessuno lo vedrà mai, per spogliarlo fino a scoprire tutto il mondo che ha al suo interno e poi nasconderlo di nuovo a tutti quanti lui stesso.

Alessio lo guida su per le scale e lo lascia entrare in camera sua per primo, come se fosse la prima volta che ci entra e dovesse abituarsi all'ambiente. Lascia la sua tracolla dietro la porta che accosta soltanto e poi si appoggia al muro lì accanto, la testa reclinata contro la parete.

Genn gli dà le spalle, tende le orecchie per ascoltarlo mentre guarda i vecchi poster di Tupac e Biggie appesi sopra il letto, lo sente aprire qualche cassetto, richiuderlo in fretta.

 _Qualcuno potrebbe entrare adesso_ , si dice. Chiunque potrebbe averli visti passare, le macchine che girano in città sono sempre le solite e tutti sanno quale appartiene a chi. Forse dovrebbe girarsi e chiedere ad Alex di riportarlo a scuola, rimandare tutto questo a non sa nemmeno lui bene quando. Gli sembra quasi che se non succede ora non succederà mai più, ma Alex non scappa, non sta partendo, è lì con lui, non c'è fretta. Eppure sente il panico farsi strada nel suo petto, squarciarglielo con violenza e lasciare nella ferita questa certezza irrazionale a infettarla.

Mentre il suo respiro accelera sente Alex muovere qualche passo verso di lui, fermarsi solo quando il suo petto incontra la sua schiena; la sua mano afferra il cappuccio della sua felpa, ma prima di fare qualunque cosa ha bisogno di sapere se lo vogliono entrambi.

"Sei con me?" gli soffia sul collo.

Genn fa segno di sì due volte con la testa e poi è tutto elettricità e energia pura quello che sente.

Alex gli sfila la felpa quasi bruscamente e mentre si gira sta per togliersi la maglietta, ma Genn toglie le sue mani dai bordi e le sostituisce con le sue, la solleva lentamente saggiando la sua pelle ancora abbronzata e tesa sopra i muscoli.

Poi si spogliano con urgenza, per toccarsi davvero, per sentire i brividi percorrere i loro corpi senza esitazione o paura di essere fraintesi o rifiutati; non esiste nulla di tutto ciò, ma solo ciò che si comunicano e che passa direttamente dalla pelle e la fa bruciare senza dolore alcuno.

Le mani di Alex quando possono avere Gennaro senza barriere di nessun tipo tutto per loro si fanno più gentili, lo accarezzano con delicatezza ovunque solo con le punte delle dita, si intrecciano alle sue e lo guidano verso il letto – sembra che ballino un valzer, Alex che si muove in avanti e Genn indietro, i loro piedi tanto vicini tra loro da quasi farli inciampare.

Lo fa sedere sul letto e poi si allontana - le loro mani che rimangono unite fino a quando devono staccarsi per forza per la troppa distanza – raccoglie da dove li aveva appoggiati sulla scrivania preservativo e tubetto di lubrificante; li getta sul letto dietro la schiena di Gennaro prima di inchinarglisi davanti, in ginocchio, adorante quasi.

Genn gli prende il viso tra le mani, gli accarezza le labbra con il pollice e poi si china verso di lui e lascia che Alex lo riempia di baci umidi e morsi quasi feroci, i suoi denti che affondano nella sua pelle morbida, la lingua che poi passa dove l'ha aggredito come a voler rimediare e leccare con apprensione per rimarginare e curare.

Poi piano piano lo spinge più su sul letto e si fa spazio tra le sue gambe, le loro erezioni che chiedono attenzioni e pulsano di più ogni istante che passano insieme così.

Si baciano ancora per un po', si esplorano pezzo per pezzo, senza tralasciare nulla; vogliono conoscersi fino in fondo, rimediare alle negligenze commesse fino ad ora. E' come conoscersi ora davvero per la prima volta, senza nessun altro tra loro, senza niente che si metta tra loro, nessun dubbio che gli offuschi le menti.

Alex si stacca per un attimo da lui – Genn che ancora con gli occhi chiusi lo segue, lo cerca, come se non potesse sopportare nemmeno per un secondo di non averlo con sé in ogni modo – e si trascina fino alla testiera del letto, poi gli afferra le natiche con una mano sola, lo tira giù sopra di sé, ora supino sul letto. Lascia che si sistemi meglio a cavalcioni su di lui e nel mentre spreme un po' di lubrificante sulle dita della mano sinistra; Genn gliel'afferra e lo guarda dritto negli occhi mentre la guida giù per il suo corpo ed è lui a inserire il primo dito per cominciare a prepararsi. Scivola dentro, poi fuori e subito dentro di nuovo con attenzione e gentilezza, forse quasi troppo.

Alex lo penetra così fino a quando non è sicuro che sul suo viso non esista più traccia di dolore o fastidio, non lo lascia dettare i tempi nonostante la sua mano sia sopra la sua e cerchi di controllarne i movimenti.

Tasta il letto al suo fianco alla ricerca del preservativo, apre la confezione con i denti e velocemente lo posiziona, Genn che soffia il suo nome accanto al suo orecchio – "Alex, Alex, Alex--" continua, come un canto, un bisogno primario che si manifesta così.

Quando gli entra dentro osserva ogni cambiamento sul suo viso, gli sfiora le labbra aperte e le sopracciglia corrugate, gli spinge indietro i capelli in modo che non gli diano fastidio mentre affonda su di lui.

Gennaro chiude gli occhi, per una volta glieli nasconde, per tutto quello che sente e non pensava il suo corpo avrebbe mai sentito, per quel che prova per Alex che c'è sempre stato, in modi diversi per ogni momento della sua vita. Trascina le sue unghie mangiucchiate dalle sue spalle ampie in giù, lungo le braccia che lo sorreggono e la durezza dei graffi che gli lascia sono una contraddizione rispetto alla morbidezza della sua bocca che cede contro la sua e si lascia baciare mentre si apre in preda al piacere e alla pienezza che sente.

Alex lo guarda – una leggera lucentezza di sudore sulla fronte e giù per il collo, le guance color rosa scuro, i capelli ingarbugliati che vanno ovunque mentre si muove sopra di lui – cerca di catturare ogni suo particolare, di colmare mente e corpo di tutto quello che è Gennaro e tra i sospiri, i baci e i morsi si uniscono in ogni arto, ogni fibra e minuscola parte di loro, finché quasi non capiscono più come tornare ognuno se stesso, nella propria persona.

Quando vengono – quasi insieme, Alessio per primo, Gennaro che lo bacia e quasi si nutre della sua espressione di totale beatitudine e poi si abbandona contro di lui quando giunge al piacere massimo poco dopo.

Rimangono a guardarsi mentre i loro respiri si fanno regolari di nuovo e i loro corpi si tranquillizzano tornando a normale attività.

E Alex e Genn ora vedono alla perfezione quello che prima cercavano di dirsi senza saperlo, quello che non era chiaro e sembra quasi un qualcosa venuto per disturbare ciò che era sempre stato perfetto e mai difficile.

Si prendono per mano, si stringono l'uno all'altro, continuano a conoscersi e riconoscersi in questa nuova versione di loro due: loro due insieme così, sotto ogni punto di vista.

Continueranno ad andare a scuola; Genn si rifugierà di nuovo in bagno ad aspettare che Alex lo venga a prendere. Usciranno con i loro amici, andranno ad altre feste e fumeranno e berranno; faranno il bagno nudi e scapperanno di nascosto la notte; Alex continuerà a risalire la grondaia e infilarsi nel suo letto.

Sosterranno gli esami, s'inventeranno un sacco di risposte, si lasceranno prendere dall'ansia prima di entrare e si consoleranno con le brioches del loro bar preferito a metà strada tra i loro isituti; trascureranno i libri, rideranno, tantissimo, si riempiranno di messaggi con scritto _stai studiando?_ e _studia anche tu_.

Faranno tardissimo la sera sentendosi in colpa e pensando a quando avranno finito e sarà la paura del futuro a tenerli svegli.

Faranno tutto questo e molto di più e lo faranno con questa cosa tra loro che non ha nome, non davvero, non ancora, ma rimane dov'è, non se ne va. Esiste e resta, come restano loro.

 


End file.
